Hogwarts Chatroom
by Hau-mich-Blau
Summary: In Hogwarts ist der Chatroom los! Ein wildes Durcheinander mit verrückten Typen, Helden die ihr wahres Ich verbergen und ungerächtem Punkte abzug!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Prolog

_„Kommen sie schon Severus", sagte ein alter Mann mit einem lilafarbenen Umhang. „Zum letzten mal Albus, ich werde nicht zustimmen!", antwortete Severus. „Sie müssen ja nicht mit machen, aber der Schulrat will nun mal die Unterschriften aller Lehrkörper!", mischte sich eine sehr streng aussehende Dame ein. „NEIN! Ich werde zu nichts zustimmen von den sie mir nur gesagt habe das alles es wollen!" „Albus haben sie vergessen Severus zu sagen wo von wir hier eigentlich sprechen!?", fragte sie. Albus Dumbeldor schaute verlegen. „Oh, da hab ich glatt vergessen ihm bescheit zu sagen" „Könnten sie mir jetzt freundlicher weise sagen worüber wir die letzten 2 Stunden gestritten haben?", sagte ein mittlerweile ziemlich aufgebrachter Severus Snape. „Also, es geht darum, dass wir Comput hier einführen, und zwar welche mit eigenen Chaträumen.", erklärte ihm Dumbeldor. „Es heißt Computer, Albus!", wies Mineva ihn drauf hin. „Und was soll das sein, ein Chatraum", fragte Snape. „Das sind keine wirklichen Räume, sondern nur Plätze wo man das was man, oder auch andere die online sind, lesen kann. So kann man sich über sehr viel Informieren.", erklärte Mineva ihm Gütigerweise. „Und, was sagst du da zu Severus?" „Na gut."_


	2. Chapter 2

**as erste mal**

**Chatroom****  
**  
_(Zitronenbonbon betritt den Chat)__  
_  
**Zitronenbonbon:**Huch. Noch keiner hier? Ach ja...Muss den Strom in Schloss anstellen.

_(Ziege betritt den Chat)__  
_  
**Zitronenbonbon:** Hallo Ziege!

**Ziege:** Guten Tag, Zitronenbonbon.

_(Weiberheld betritt den Chat)_

**Weiberheld:** Hi Leutz, na wie geht's uns so...

**Ziege:** Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage, aber an deinem Deutsch musst du noch ein bisschen feilen. Man sagt ‚euch' so nicht 'uns' so...

**Zitronenbonbon:** Ja die Jugend von Heute...kicher

**Weiberheld:** oh...das tut mir aber Leid...

**Ziege:** Ist ja nicht so schlimm.

_(Heroman betritt den Chat)_

_(Dreamboy betritt den Chat)__  
_  
**Dreamboy:** ‚Heroman'?! Was ist das für ein bescheuerter Nick!? Das muss dieser  
Idiot von einem Potter sein.

**Heroman:** Meins soll ein bescheuerter Nick sein?! Musst du gerade schreiben, Malfoy! Wie kannst du nur ‚Dreamboy' mit dir in Verbindung bringen. ungläubig den Kopf schüttel

**Zitronenbonbon:** Kinder, Kinder nicht streiten... kicher

**Ziege:** Da stimm ich ‚Zitronenbonbon' ganz zu. Das ist ein friedlicher Chatroom, hier wird nicht gestritten, klar, Harry, Malfoy?

**Dreamboy:** Lass mich raten...Du bist das Schlammblut Granger.

**Heroman:** Lass Mine in Ruhe, Frettchen!!

_(Monstermensch betritt den Chat)_

**Zitronenbonbon:** Hallo ‚Monstermensch', kennen wir uns nicht?

**Dreamboy:** Ich würde ja auch lieber das Weasel ärgern.

**Ziege:** Haltet beide eure Finger Still! Es ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch!

**Monstermensch:** Ich...also...na ja...weiß nicht...

**Weiberheld:** Was ihr da alles schreibt ist ganz schön hirnrissig und doof, wisst ihr das?

**Dreamboy:**Wer bist du der es wagt mich so zu beleidigen?!

**Weiberheld:** Ich bin es! Dein Herr!

**Ziege:** Du kannst die Bibel Weiberheld?

**Zitronenbonbon:** Dein Nick kommt mir so bekannt vor. Hast du nicht mal bei mir angerufen?

**Dreamboy:** Was zum Teufel ist die ‚Bibel'

**Heroman:** Ein Buch bei den Muggeln...

_(Ir(r)e? betritt den Chat)_

**Ir(r)e?:** Man hat das lang gedauert bis ich diesen Compabe, oder so, anbekommen hab...seufz

**Weiberheld:** Nö, war improvisiert...

**Zitronenbonbon:** Ich dachte schon ich wäre unter all diesen Muggel-Mögern verloren...

**Ziege:** Das heißt Computer, Ir(r)e

**Ir(r)e?:** Oh…

**Monstermensch:** Ähm...also...nein...hab je nicht mal ein Telefon.

**Zitronenbonbon:** kicher ich auch nicht...Will jemand einen Zitronenbonbon?

**Heroman: **Nein, danke...

_(Barbie betritt den Chat)__  
_  
**Weiberheld:** Hey ‚Barbie' lust auf was über 16? verführerisch schau

**Ir(r)e?:** So was gehört HIER nicht rein, mein lieber.

**Barbie:** Was?! Gibt es hier etwa auch Stinkbomben leger?

**Ziege: **...Sowas geht nicht, vielleict Viren aber keine Bomben.

**Monstermensch:** Ich geh mal Lieber...

**Zitronenbonbon:** Wieso das denn? Wo's gerade so spannend wird.

**Monstermensch:** Hab was im Ofen, Tschüss.

_(Monstermensch verlässt den Chat)__  
_  
**Heroman:** Jetzt sind wir ein weniger.. seufz

**Dreamboy:** Auch aufgefallen Potter.

**Heroman:** Jaah!

**Weiberheld:** Ich habe überlegt...

**Ir(r)e?:** Das kannst du? ungläubigschau


	3. Chapter 3

Hi o Also hier ist der nächste Teil.  
Es tut mir leid das ihr soooo lange warten musstet ...  
Ach ja für die die es noch nicht wissen: Barbie: Filch, Weiberheld: Blaise Zabini, Ir(r)e?: Seamus Finnigan

**Ziege:** Hört auf zu streiten!

**Heroman:** Duuh 'Mine?

**Ziege: **Was?****

Dreamboy: Sie haben nicht gestritten, Schlammblut!  
**  
Zitronenbonbon:** Sag schon, mein Junge, was hast du dir überlegt?

**Ir(r)e?:** Komm schon, sag es endlich!  
**  
Weiberheld:** Also ich habe überlegt wer besser zu mir passt. Pansy oder eine Gryffindor.  
**  
Alle:** umkipp  
**  
Weiberheld:** Was meint ihr?  
**  
Dreamboy:** Nimm Pansy... (Dann bin ich sie endlich los)  
**  
Ir(r)e?:** In welchem Haus bist du denn?

**Ziege:** Nach meiner Theorie müsste er ein Ravenclaw sein.

**Weiberheld: **Hehehe, falsch! Ich bin ein Slytherin!  
**  
Heroman:** Dann nimm lieber Parkinson.

**Zitronenbonbon: **Nimm doch gar keine... kicher  
**  
Weiberheld: **Was?! Gar keine?! Spinnst du? Ich wäre kein Weiberheld wenn ich keine hätte!****

Barbie: Das interessiert hier keinen!  
_  
(Poison betritt den Chat)_

**Ziege:** Mich schon...Hände vor den Mund halt  
**  
Dreamboy:** Granger, halt dich bloß von den Slytherins fern!

**Heroman:** Genau 'Mine! Diese Säcke tun einem doch nur weh!!

**Poison:** 10 Punkte Abzug für sie '_Heroma_n'!

**Ir(r)e?: **Hey! Hier kann man keine Punkte Abziehen!!****

Zitronenbonbon: Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen, '_Ir(r)e_'?! Die Lehrkörper haben zusammen entschieden das jeder im Chat seine eigenen Punkte hat. Das wurde deshalb so eingestellt, damit es weder Beschimpfungen oder sonst etwas in der Art gibt.  
**  
Heroman: **Aber das ist total ungerecht! Malfoy nennt Hermine die ganze zeit Schlammblut, und ihm hat noch niemand Punkte abgezogen!

**Dreamboy:** Ich bin eben besser als du!

**Ir(r)e?:** Ja, gerade auch.

_(Rotschopf betritt den Chat)_

**Poison:** Mr. Malfoy bekommt keine Punkte abgezogen da er der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin ist.

**Ziege:** Harry ist der Junge-der-lebt! Zählt das denn gar nicht?

**Barbie:** Er bricht doch nur die Schulregeln!

**Heroman:** Das zählt nicht! Ich habe Fans! Es gibt sogar Fanpages und Bücher über mich.

**Dreamboy:** Du hast Fans, Potty? Das ich nicht lache! Wen denn?

**Heroman:** Sehr viele! Die Creevie Brüder, die Welt und selbst Voldemort!

**Poison:** 20 Punkte Abzug ,_Heroman_', für's nennen des Unnennbaren!

**Ziege:** Er nennt ihn immer so! Selbst im Unterricht! Und da wurde ihm noch nie etwas abgezogen!

**Rotschopf:** Worüber streitet ihr eigentlich?

**Dreamboy:** Wie kommst du darauf, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer dein Fan ist?

**Heroman:** Warum läuft er mir, denn sonst hinterher und versucht verzweifelt etwas von mir zu bekommen!

**Zitronenbonbon:** Aber, das hat nichts damit zutun das er dein Fan ist, mein Junge!

**Rotschopf:** Bitte! Worum geht es hier? Und warum bekommt 'Heroman' Punkte abgezogen?

**Ir(r)e?:** Halt die Klappe!

**Weiberheld:** So was sagt man nicht!

_(S.b.u.m.g.d.w. betritt den Chat)  
_  
**Rotschopf:** Was heißt S.b.u.m.g.d.w.?

**S.b.u.m.g.d.w.:** Schönster, bester und meist Gehasster der Welt!

**Dreamboy:** Du hast ein an der Waffel! Du-weißt-schon-wer läuft dir bestimmt nicht hinter dir her, Potty!

**S.b.u.m.g.d.w.:** Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher...

**Barbie:** Ihr redet mir zu viel! Ich gehe jetzt wieder die Gänge kontrollieren!

_(Barbie verlässt den Chat)_


	4. Chapter 4

Abschnitt 3:

Weiberheld: Was heißt da, ‚da bin ich mir nicht so sicher'! Er hasst Potty!

Rotschopf: Findest du den Nick nicht ein bisschen Widersprüchlich?

Heroman: Er hasst mich nicht! Er Liebt mich!

Ziege: Harry! Ich bezweifle das Du-weißt-schon-wer dich liebt.

S.b.u.m.g.d.w.: Aber es ist wahr...

Zitronenbonbon: Was? Das ich ein Zitronenbonbon habe?

Ir(r)e?: Das hat ganz und gar nichts mit diesen Thema zutun!

Dreamboy: Wieso meinst du, S.b.u.m.g.d.w., dass du-weißt-schon-wer Potters Fan ist?!

Weiberheld: Wer bist du eigentlich in Wirklichkeit?

Rotschopf: Äh...

Weiberheld: Nicht du, Weasley!

Heroman: Lasst S.b.u.m.g.d.w. in ruhe!

Ziege: Aber, Harry, das würd mich auch interessieren...

Zitronenbonbon: Wieso beschützt du ihn eigentlich? kicher Liebst du ihn?

Heroman: WAS?! Ich kenne ihn doch nicht mal!

Ir(r)e: Du bist schon komisch mit deinem Lebensretterkomplexen….

S.b.u.m.g.d.w.: seufz Ist er nicht nett...

Zitronenbonbon: Wenn du so sagst...Harry betracht

Ziege: Hey und was ist jetzt mit dem Namen?!

Rotschopf: Ist doch egal.

Poisen: Wenn mans so sieht...( NEIN was denk ich denn da?! Das ist Potter!)

(Bigtina betritt den Chatroom)

Dreamboy: Ihr habt recht die Narbe macht, das Narbengesicht, männlich...

Bigtina: DRACIIIIIII!! WO BIST DU!!

Heroman: Seit wann meinst du denn das, Frettchen?

Bigtina: DRACIIIIIIII!! ICH WUSSTE DAS DU HIER BIST!! ICH LIEB DICH JAAAAAA SOOOOOOOOO SEHR!!

Zitronenbonbon: Bitte nicht so laut...

Weiberheld: Oh nein Pansy ist hier, ich geh!

(Weiberheld verlässt den Chatroom)

Dreamboy: VERLASS MICH NICHT!!

(Dreamboy verlässt den Chatroom)

Bigtina: DRACIIIIIIIIIIII !! WIESO GEHST DUUUUUUUUUUUU! flenn ICH BIN DOCH EBEN ERST GEKOMMEN!!

(Verweiß an Bigtina sie haben zu viele Groß Buchstaben hinter einander geschrieben! Wenn es zu noch einer verwarnung kommt werde ich sie hier hinaus schmeissen!  
Hog-Chat Unternehmensleiter Mr. L. M.)

Ziege: So was passiert auch? Das wusste ich noch nicht! Ich brauch die Bedienungsanleitung!

Zitronenbonbon: Die liegt in jedem Schlafsaal ein mal. Also wenn Sie sie ansehen wollen...Ausserdem gibt es einen extra Zitronenbonbon!

Rotschopf: Uiiii...Was zu füttern! Ich komm gleich wieder!

Heroman: Wieso verwindet ihr alle?

S.b.u.m.g.d.w.: Ich bleib für immer bei dir schwärm

Bigtina: WAS SOLL DER MIST!! ICH WILL DOCH NUR ZU MEINEM SCHATZIIIIIIIIIIIII!! IMMERHIN SIND WIR VERLOBT!!

(Trotz Verwarnung haben sie abermals zu viele Groß Buchstaben hinter einander benutzt! Entweder sie gehen jetzt freiwillig oder ich schmeiße sie in 10 Sekunden raus! Sie tragen dann die Konsequenzen! Mr. L. M. )

Bigtina: ICH WERDE BESTIMMT NICHT EINFACH RAUS GEHEN!!

Ziege: Also ich würds machen.

(10)

Poisen: Gehen sie!

Zitronenbonbon: Ich muss sie auch bitten zu gehen!

(9)

Bigtina: DAS WERDE ICH NICHT!!

(8)

Heroman: Wenn ich dich jetzt nur ein kleines bisschen mögen würde, würde ich dir helfen, doch es ist nicht so...

(7)

Rotschopf: Bin wieder das! Was hab ich verpasst?

(6)

S.b.u.m.g.d.w.: Bigtina wird rausgeschmissen!

(5)

Heroman: Ich frag mich was passiert wenn sie bleibt. Er sagte ja was von Konsequenzen.

(4)

Zitronenbonbon: Mich interessiert das auch! Und wenn's was gutes ist geb ich eine Runde Zitronenbonbon aus!

(3)

Rotschopf: Oh ja!

Ziege: Ron zu viel süßes ist ungesund!

(2)

Heroman: Na und? Er macht das sowie so immer!

(1)

S.b.u.m.g.d.w.: Es geht gleich los!

(0!)

--

Wenn ihr wissen wollt was mit der "geheimnissvollen" Bigtina passiert schaut das nächste mal wieder rein!  
Wer sonst noch Probleme mit den Charas hat sollte bitte melden


	5. Chapter 5

Bei Bigtina!

(0!)

Ein roter Stahl flog aus dem Desktop in den Slytherin Mädchen Schlafsaal.  
Es war ein Verwandlungsfluch.  
Wo eben noch Pansy Parkinson gesessen hatte, saß nur noch ein kleines rosa Stinktier, welches, um wieder zum Mensch zu werden, wie wild auf den Desktop ein schlug.  
Leider brachte es reichlich wenig...

Im Chatroom

_(Weiberheld betritt den Chatroom)_

_(Dreamboy betritt den Chatroom)_

**Weiberheld**: Und? Was ist passiert?

**Zitronenbonbon**: Eine gute Frage...

**Poison**: Hey! Lucius! Was ist mit ihr Passiert?

_(__Bigtina wurde in ein Stinktier verwandelt.  
Auch wenn ich weiter mit euch reden wollte, ich darf es nicht. Also unterlasst es mir Nachrichten zuschreiben. L.M.)_

**Dreamboy**: JUHU!! Endlich! Ich bin sie los! Danke schön! Stinktier passt super zu ihr!

**S.b.u.m.g.d.w.:** Wahahahaha! Heroman, du schuldest mir ein Date!

**Heroman**: Was!? Wieso? Wir haben nicht um ein Date gewettet!

**Rotschopf**: Jetzt ist sie weg...

**Weiberheld**: Vermisste sie jetzt, Weaselby?

**Zitronenbonbon**: Oh bei mir klopft es ich muss dann wohl gehen...

**Ziege**: Auf wieder sehen, ‚Zitronenbonbon'.

_(Zitronenbonbon verlässt den Chatroom)_

**Rotschopf:** ICH VERMISS SIE NICHT!!

_(Schrieb ich nicht eben schon das sie das schreiben von Großbuchstabchen sein lassen sollen? L.M.)_

**S.b.u.m.g.d.w.:** Du hast es mir versprochen!

**Dreamboy**: Was hat Potty versprochen?

**Heroman**: Ich hab dir nichts versprochen!!

**Ziege:** Nun sei doch nicht so gemein zu Harry.

**Rotschopf:** Oh tut mir leid mach's nicht wieder.

Das wars...ich weiß kurz.  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt ob Heroman, sein nicht gegebenes Versprechen mit ihm ein Date zu habe einlöst oder nicht erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge von „Hogwarts Chatroom"


End file.
